Imprimación
by Yulya18
Summary: ¿Qé hubiera pasado si Bella en lugar de esperar a Edward, hubiera seguido con su vida como si nada?  ¿Que habría hecho Edward entonces? ¿Y qué hay con Jacob?


**Disclaimer: No me pert****enecen, si me pertenecieran, hubiera escrito Crepúsculo sin incluir a Bella.**

**.**

**.**

**Imprimación**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV**

¿Quién diría que mi vida, mejor dicho, mi existencia cambiaria tan rápido y sin que yo pudiera o quisiera hacer nada al respecto?

Desde que la había visto por primera vez, me había sentido muy interesado en ella. Y me había cegado tanto a ver lo que pasaba, que pensé que ella también estaba interesada de la misma forma de mí. Hablaba de Bella, por supuesto. Había sido mi novia por casi un año, pero un accidente en su cumpleaños número 18 hizo que nos separáramos.

La decisión había sido mía, desde luego. Ella nunca me hubiera permitido alejarme de su lado si hubiera podido evitarlo. Pero era por su seguridad. Y el resto de mi familia pensaba lo mismo. Por eso, terminé con ella y luego toda la familia se mudó nuevamente a Alaska, con los otros vampiros que conocíamos ahí.

Pasé varios meses intentando olvidarla, pero no lo lograba. Isabella Swan había calado muy hondo en mi mente y en mi corazón, por así decirlo. Fue por eso que decidí dejar todo de lado y volví a Forks.

Eso fue un gran error.

Apenas llegué, me dirigí a casa de bella. Necesitaba verla con urgencia. Verla y decirle que la amaba y que no había podido olvidarla. Estaba tan concentrado en eso y en subir sin hacer ruido por su ventana, que no logré darme cuenta que ella no estaba sola.

Fue cuando me asomé por la ventana que los vi. A bella y a Mike newton. Estaban en la cama de ella…

… desnudos y teniendo relaciones.

Me alejé rápido de ahí y corrí a toda velocidad. No podía ser. Bella no me podía haber olvidado con tanta rapidez. Ella me amaba. O eso me había hecho creer. Pero ahora no podía negar la realidad de que nunca me había querido. No si había sido capaz de enredarse con otro tan rápido.

En cuestión de minutos llegué a lo más recóndito del bosque y entonces lo olí más que lo sentí.

Era el olor de un licántropo. Pero era diferente. Por lo general, el olor de los hombres lobo era casi imposible de soportar para nosotros los vampiros y lo mismo pasaba con los hombres lobo. Nuestro olor era insoportable para ellos. Pero ese olor era todo lo contrario. Era un olor que te llamaba a acercarte, así que eso hice.

Avancé hasta el origen de aquel olor y muy pronto localicé al hombre lobo. Pero nunca hubiera esperado que fuera aquella persona.

Se trataba nada más y nada menos de Jacob Black.

'_Así__ que ahora ya es un hombre lobo.'_ Recuerdo que pensé.

Avancé unos pasos, cuando él volteó y me dio la cara. Y con esa única mirada, nuestras vidas cambiaron.

**Fin ****Edward POV**

**.**

**Jacob ****POV**

Al igual que Edward, no podía creer como es que mi vida había dado un giro tan inesperado. Y lo único que se necesitó fue una mirada para sacudir nuestras vidas de aquella manera.

Por supuesto que me había enterado que la relación entre el vampiro y Bella había terminado. Ella misma me lo había dicho apenas días después de que había ocurrido. Recuerdo haber estado feliz en mi interior. Ahora si podía intentar algo con ella. Y pensé que la idea también había pasado por su mente, ya que luego de la ruptura entre los dos, ella y yo nos unimos más.

Pero los cambios comenzaron en una salida al cine. Habíamos hecho planes para ir al cine a ver una película de terror. Se suponía que íbamos a ser solo nosotros dos, pero ella terminó invitando a uno de sus amigos de la secundaria Forks. Era ese chico Mike Newton. Ella sabía que ambos nos odiábamos casi como el chupasangre de su ex y yo nos odiábamos. Pero ella no hizo caso a nada y lo trajo.

A mitad de la película fue que comencé a sentirme mal. Sentía como si me estuviera dando una fiebre muy alta y sentía unas nauseas inexplicables. Entre Bella y Mike me llevaron a la Reserva Quileute y luego Billy y sorprendentemente Sam Uley, se encargaron de mí.

Luego de sufrir 3 días de fiebre, recibí mi herencia. Ahora era uno de los protectores de mi tribu. Me había convertido en un hombre lobo. Evidentemente, al principio no entendía muy bien todo lo que esto implicaba, pero al final, con la ayuda de Sam y los otros, tomé mi lugar dentro de la manada. Pero no asumí el mando de la manada. No creía soportar tal responsabilidad con tan corta edad.

Cuando fui a buscar a Bella, me enteré que desde ese día en el cine había comenzado a salir con ese niño bonito de Mike. Me dolió enterarse de eso, y mucho. Pero no me iba a quedar llorando por ella, así que me decidí a centrarme en mi deber dentro de la manada.

Y en eso me encontraba el día que mi mundo cambió. Estaba patrullando el bosque cuando de pronto sentí un ruido a mis espaldas, y volteé a mirar de qué se trataba.

Y lo vi.

Era la visión más perfecta. Sentí de pronto como si mi cuerpo fuera tan ligero como una pluma, y volara por los aires. Tenía su imagen grabada en mi mente, y era simplemente hermoso.

Me di cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar respecto a ese chupasangre, pero no me importó. Edward era demasiado hermoso como para poder pensar en nada más. Y fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta que estaba total e irremediablemente enamorado de Edward Cullen.

Me había imprimado de Edward Cullen.

**Fin ****Jacob POV**

**.**

Cuando Jacob se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Edward, quien había leído los pensamientos del licántropo, también se enteró de lo que sucedía.

En un principio se sintió enfadado por la imprimación de Jacob. _'¿Cómo se atrevía aquel ser a imprimarse de él?'_ pensó Edward cuando ató todos los cabos. Inmediatamente después, salió corriendo de ahí, dejando solo al joven licántropo.

Pero con el pasar de los días analizó bien su comportamiento hacia Jacob, y se dio cuenta de que no podía ni quería rechazar al lobo. Él era conciente de lo que podría pasarle a Jacob si Edward no aceptaba ser su pareja y en lo más hondo de su interior, el vampiro no quería que el lindo muchacho se deprimiera a tal punto de morir. Por eso lo buscó.

**.**

**Flashback**

Edward regresó a la parte del bosque en donde había ocurrido la imprimación, buscando encontrar a Jacob. Parecía ser su día de suerte, porque así fue.

- Jacob. - dijo Edward con voz calmada. No quería asustar al chico.

- Edward. – susurró el chico, sin voltear siquiera a mirarlo. Edward se sintió mal, por que sabía que la causa de su tristeza era él.

Se acercó lentamente hasta llegar a su lado. Luego se sentó a su lado y lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué quieres Edward? – preguntó con voz cansada el quileute.

- A ti. Te quiero a ti Jacob Black.

- ¿Q… qué? – el joven se sorprendió con la declaración del vampiro y esta vez si lo miró.

- Quiero intentarlo contigo Jake. – le dijo el vampiro antes de inclinarse y depositar un suave beso en la mejilla del menor.

Lo único que pudo hacer Jacob en esos momentos fue sonreír, completamente feliz.

**Fin flashback**

.

Eso había ocurrido hacía ya un poco más de una semana.

Durante ese tiempo, varias cosas habían sucedido.

La familia de Edward había regresado también a Forks y se habían vuelto a instalar en su antigua casa. Sin embargo, les extrañó no encontrar ningún rastro de Edward cerca de la misma. Se suponía que si había regresado, había vuelto también a la casa.

Los chicos Cullen volvieron al colegio, sorprendiendo a todos, sobre todo a Bella. Pensó que ya que ellos habían regresado, Edward había vuelto con ellos. Ahora si podrían volver a estar juntos como debía de ser. Ella dejaría a Mike y Edward y ella retomarían su relación.

Sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía, era que Edward llevaba en el pueblo ya más de una semana y que no tenía ningún interés en volver con ella. Ahora toda su atención estaba puesta en algo más. Mejor dicho, en alguien más.

Luego de que Jacob y Edward se convirtieron en pareja, ambos fueron concientes que debían decírselo a los demás miembros de la manada y al padre de Jacob, así como también a los padres y hermanos de Edward. Primero, Jacob se encargó de llamar a los otros lobos y pedir permiso para que Edward pudiera entrar a la reservación quileute. No fue fácil conseguir el permiso, pero cuando les dijo que era algo sumamente importante, el resto accedió. Así que Jacob y Edward llegaron a casa del menos, listos para contarles a todos que eran almas gemelas.

Y sorprendentemente, no se lo tomaron tan mal. Tampoco es que se lo tomaran tan bien. Pero al menos lo aceptaban, lo cual les quitaba un peso de encima. Incluso Billy aceptaba su relación y eso puso muy feliz a Jacob y por ende a Edward también. Lo que si sucedió, fue que se creo un nuevo tratado entre los quileute y el clan de los Cullen. Ahora los Cullen, en especial Edward, tenían permiso para ingresar en al reservación, siempre y cuando no atacaran a ningún nativo ni a nadie de Forks. Y a cambio, los quileutes formarían un lazo de protección para los vampiros.

Luego, y a pedido de Jacob, Edward volvió a la escuela. Apenas llegó, captó los pensamientos de sus hermanos y supo que Bella estaba junto a ellos. Al parecer había relacionado la llegada del resto de los Cullen con la suya y se moría de ganas de verlo. Con decisión fue hacia sus hermanos y apenas bella lo vio, intentó abrazarlo, pero él se lo impidió.

- Edward, ¡no puedo creer que hayas vuelto! – chilló ella intentado abrazarlo otra vez. Al parecer no le importaba que todos en la cafetería los estuvieran viendo, ni siquiera Mike.

- Hola Bella. - la saludó friamente. No quería ya saber de ella. Ella había decidido seguir con su vida luego de mi partida, y él también estaba comenzando a seguir con la suya al lado del menor de los Black.

- ¿Cuándo regresaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – preguntó la joven.

- Volví hace como una semana y mis hermanos al parecer hace un par de días.

- ¿Y por qué no me buscaste? ¡No sabes cuán feliz estoy que hayas regresado Eddie!

'_Si claro. No lo creo Bella, no voy a volver contigo, si eso es lo que estas pensando.' pensó._

Felizmente no tuvo que contestarle nada más, porque en ese momento sonó la campana de fin del almuerzo y salió de ahí. Necesitaba llamar a alguien.

Sacó su celular y marcó un número que había agregado apenas hacia unos días.

- Hola, Jake. Necesito que vengas en un rato a la escuela. ¿Puedes?

**.**

**...**

**.**

Cuando terminaron las clases de ese día, salió con calma del salón de clases. Si su instinto no le fallaba, algo iba a pasar antes que lograra dejar los terrenos del colegio. Y ya estaba preparado para cuando eso pasara. Salió del edificio principal de la escuela y fue hacia donde sus hermanos parecían estar esperándole. Todos ellos tenían la misma mirada de curiosidad y conociéndolos, no tardaron en comenzar a interrogarme.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el almuerzo Edward? – preguntó Alice, una de sus hermanas.

- No sé a que te refieres, Alice.

- ¡La dejaste ahí parada! Pensé que habías regresado para estar con ella. ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó esta vez Rosalie, pero por lo que podía leer en sus pensamientos, no le molestaba en lo absoluto la idea de que ya no estuviera con Bella.

'_Y no puedo creer que por una vez este de acuerdo con Rosalie.'_ pensé riendo por dentro.

- Hubo un cambio de planes cuando regresé a este pueblo. No pienso volver con Bella, Rosalie. – le dijo mirando como se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro que trató de disimular. – Puedes sonreír si quieres. Yo también lo haría. – le sonrió de buena gana.

- ¿Por qué no vas a volver con ella? – volvió a preguntar Alice, completamente asombrada.

'_¿Quién diría que nuestra pequeña vidente no hubiera visto venir esto? Tal vez tuviera que ver con que Jacob sea un enemigo natural de nuestra especie.'_

- Ella ya esta con alguien más. – en ese momento, todos volteamos a verla saliendo de la escuela junto con Mike. Éste la abrazaba por los hombros, pero ella dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban los Cullen e inmediatamente intentó que Mike la soltara. Se rió y volteó a mirar a sus hermanos. – Además, yo también estoy con alguien más.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron todos a una sola voz.

Y justo en ese momento llegó quien esperaba. Así que se separó del resto y fue a alcanzarlo.

- Hola Jake.

- Edward, ¿para qué querías que viniera? – le preguntó. El otro solo le sonrió y antes que se diera cuenta, lo abrazó con fuerza por su estrecha cintura. Sintió como se puso tenso por un par de segundos, pero después fue como si se derritiera entre sus brazos. Se pegó lo más que pudo contra él y pasó sus bronceados brazos por su cuello.

Por su parte, Edward no dudó en enterrar su rostro en el cuello de su pareja, olisqueando su dulce olor. Afortunadamente, luego de su transformación, había conservado su largo y sedoso cabello, y durante esos días en que se habían estado conociendo como pareja, no dudaba en pasar sus frías manos por ellos. Y eso hizo también hoy. Al parecer le gustaba mucho que hiciera eso, porque casi podía jurar que escuchó un ligero sonido que parecía ser un ronroneo.

- Edward, ¿por qué estoy aquí? – le volvió a preguntar, una vez que el mayor le permitió alejarse un poco de él.

- Quería demostrarle a ciertas personas que no estoy solo. Que tengo a alguien más en mi vida. – le dijo, esperando que entendiera a quien se refería. Y él era inteligente, así que se dio cuenta muy rápido.

Dejó de mirarlo y barrió con la mirada todo el estacionamiento de la escuela. Había mucha gente que los miraba con caras de estupefacción, pero ninguna como la de Bella. Y también la de sus hermanos.

- Al parecer, Bella no se esperaba esto. – le dijo finalmente con una sonrisa y a la vez que volvía a pasar sus brazos por el cuello de su vampiro y sus manos jugaban con su cabello. – Supongo que pensó que regresarías a sus brazos apenas volvieras y que se podría librar de Mike sin que nadie se enterara de nada. - le dijo y ahora el sorprendido fue Edward.

- ¿Sabías de ellos?

- En realidad, todo el pueblo lo sabía. La verdad es que no eran muy discretos con sus demostraciones de afecto. Me daban arcadas cada vez que los veía. – fue su respuesta.

- ¿Sabes algo, lobito? – le susurró despacio al oído y pudo sentir como se estremecía entre sus brazos. _'Perfecto.'_ pensó, aspirando una vez más su embriagante olor y abriendo su boca ligeramente para lamer delicadamente su cuello. – No me importa con quien esté. Solo me importa que todos sepan que eres mío y que lo vas a ser para siempre. – le dije con sensualidad.

Se separó otra vez de él y antes que se diera cuenta, Jacob había pegado sus labios a los del vampiro.

Era el primer beso que se daban y ya Edward ya se sentía adicto. Sus labios sabían tan dulces como la miel y cuando su lengua se abrió camino dentro de si boca, gruñó de placer, apretándolo con más fuerza contra si y moviendo su lengua al compás de la del menor. Minutos después tuvieron que separarse. Después de todo Jacob era humano y necesitaba respirar.

- Jake, eso fue… - comenzó Edward, sin saber cómo expresar bien lo que había sentido.

- Lo sé. – le interrumpió el joven nativo, dándole a entender que no eran necesarias las palabras. Él también había sentido lo mismo que Edward.

- Edward, ¿qué demonios está sucediendo? – sintió que decía una voz a sus espaldas. Era la voz de Rosalie. Volteó y encontró a sus cuatro hermanos, que los miraban y aparentemente esperaban una explicación.

Se separó de Jacob y tomó su mano, dispuesto a presentárselo a los demás.

- Chicos, probablemente ya se conozcan, pero quiero presentarlos formalmente. Él es Jacob Black… mi pareja. – dije.

- ¿Qué? – volvieron a gritar todos.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio Edward? ¿Un quileute? ¿Acaso has perdido la cordura? – preguntó Emmett, el más impulsivo de los cinco, mientras le daba un vistazo rápido a Jacob.

- No estoy bromeando. Jacob Black ha recibido su herencia y se ha imprimado de mí. – vio como los ojos de todos los otros vampiros se abrían todo lo que podían, tratando de asimilar esta información. La que pareció salir antes de su estado de sorpresa fue Rosalie.

- ¿Y qué hay de la chica Swan? – preguntó con recelo.

- Eso ya se terminó. Jacob y yo estamos juntos desde que regresé. Y bueno, ella al parecer ya tiene tiempo con el chico Newton. – les explicó, por si no se habían enterado.

- No me sorprende de esa mosquita muerta. – dijo, pero la verdad es que ya no me molestaba lo que dijera de ella.

- Como sea. – le interrumpió. – Ahora, Jacob, estos son mis hermanos: Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice.

- Hola Jacob. – dijo Alice, con un brillo en los ojos que sabía no presagiaba nada bueno. Vi como se le acercó lo suficiente y lo abrazó por la cintura. – Oh vaya, hueles muy bien. – dijo con una risita.

Jacob se sintió un poco intimidado por la actitud de Alice, por eso Edward se apuró en llevárselo de ahí.

- Bueno, ya les dije lo que tenía que decir. Ahora Jacob y yo nos tenemos que ir. – dicho esto, Edward jaló a Jacob hacia su Volvo plateado y cuando los dos estuvieron ahí, partieron.

- Bueno, eso salió bastante bien. – dijo Edward cuando ya estuvieron bastante lejos de la escuela.

- Si, aunque por un momento pensé que Bella se acercaría a matarme con sus propias manos.

- ¿De qué hablas? – se preocupó Edward.

- Nos miraba fijamente. Bueno, en realidad me miraba a mí. Supongo que no cree que estemos juntos, pero sino es eso, entonces no se que podrá ser. – explico rápidamente Jacob.

Edward no creía que fuera solo la sorpresa lo que tenía así a Bella.

'_Es obvio que ella había contado con que volviera y me arrastrara por volver con ella. Pero ahora que le he demostrado que lo suyo no iba a pasar nuevamente, se habrá sentido frustrada. Después de todo, durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, ella no hacía más que tratar de convencerme de que la convirtiera en vampiro. Tal vez por eso fuera que estaba estupefacta por lo que se había perdido por apresurada.'_

Llegaron a casa de Jacob y Edward y él se quedaron hablando un rato más en el auto. Ahora que tenían la certeza de que la familia de Edward estaba nuevamente en Forks, ambos tenían que ir a hablar con ellos y explicarles todo lo que había sucedido y cómo había cambiado ahora el tratado con la tribu quileute. Luego de quedar en ir ese fin de semana a hablar con los padres de Edward, ambos se despidieron con otro beso. Ésta vez uno menos tímido y más cargado de promesas de un futuro juntos.

El fin de semana llegó y pasó con mucha rapidez. Ambos jóvenes fueron a hablar con Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Y con ellos también llego otra sorpresa, porque no solo se tomaron bien la noticia de que su _hijo_ mayor y el joven nativo estaban juntos, sino que se alegraron muchísimo por ellos. En especial Esme. Abrazó con fuerza a Jacob y declaró que ahora tenía un hijo más del que cuidar. Jacob se sintió incomodo por dos segundos y luego aceptó a Esme como figura materna. Después de todo, él no había crecido con su madre a su lado y para Esme el rol de madre se le daba de forma natural.

Luego Jacob y Edward fueron a la habitación del mayor, pero no lograron cruzar el umbral. Esto fue por culpa de la persona de quien menos pensarían que quisiera acercarse a un licántropo. Rosalie.

Ella se había enterado de que el hobby de Jacob era reparar autos o motos y no dudó en secuestrarlo y llevárselo a la cochera, en donde ambos, sonrientes se pusieron a reparar uno de los últimos autos que Rosalie había adquirido. Era tan extraño verla reír con tanta naturalidad que ni siquiera Emmett sabía que hacer con ella.

Para el final del día, logró recuperar a su pareja, pero era ya tan tarde que tenía que llevarlo a casa. Condujo lo más despacio que pudo, tratando de retardar el momento de la despedida, mientras mantenía sus manos entrelazadas. 20 minutos después llegaron a la reserva y lo llevó hasta la puerta de su casa. Se despidió de él con su habitual beso, pero luego bajó sus besos a su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo la suave piel con delicadeza. El menor se abrazó más a él y cuando liberó su cuello, él comenzó a hacer lo mismo con el cuello del vampiro.

Luego se separaron y Edward dejó que entrara a su casa, antes de conducir de regreso a suya. Apenas bajó del auto, escuchó los pensamientos de los demás vampiros. Al parecer la presencia de Jacob en la casa les había agradado. Eso le quitaba un peso de encima. No quería que se interpusieran en su relación.

- Edward. – llamó su atención Rosalie, apenas entró al salón familiar. – Jacob me agrada mucho. – le dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

Emmett expresó lo mismo que su esposa, pero igual la miró ceñudo. Al parecer estaba un poco celoso de la atención que Rosalie le había dado a Jacob esa tarde. Edward rió en su interior por esto mientras salía de ahí y se iba a su habitación.

**.**

**...**

**.**

Los días pasaban y todos estaban acostumbrados a ver a Edward y Jacob pasear por el pueblo. Bueno, casi todos. La única que no asimilaba esta situación era Bella, quien miraba con cólera a Jacob. Ella no sabía de la condición de hombre lobo de Jacob, así que por ende tampoco sabía que el lobo había elegido a Edward como su pareja para toda la vida. Fue por eso que un día, decidió ir a hablar con Jacob personalmente para hacerle entender que Edward la quería a ella.

- Jacob, ¿podemos hablar? – dijo la joven, quien apenas había llegado a la casa de los Black, se había dirigido al garaje donde Jacob pasaba su tiempo libre.

- Hola Bella. ¿Cómo estás? – la saludó el jovencito, feliz de volver a ver a su amiga.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te propones? – le preguntó Bella, mirando a Jacob con molestia.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De ti y de Edward. No sé que le has hecho que ahora está contigo. Él debería estar conmigo. Debería haber regresado y buscarme inmediatamente.

En ese momento, Jacob se molestó con ella por decir esas cosas de ambos.

- Mira Bella, eres mi amiga y todo, pero no puedo creer que me acuses de quitarte a Edward. Ustedes ya no estaban cuando él y yo empezamos a salir.

- Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Y por tu culpa ahora él ya no está conmigo. – le gritó la chica, pero eso era algo que el joven nativo no iba a permitir.

- Escúchame Isabella y escúchame bien. Puede ser que Edward haya regresado para buscarte, pero cuando lo hizo, te encontró en la cama con Mike. – vio el gesto que hizo Bella y continuó. – No te hagas la sorprendida Bella. El mismo Edward me lo contó todo. Y no es que quiera sonar como el malo de la película, pero me alegro que haya sido asi. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque yo si amo a Edward y lo valoro como persona, mientras tu solo estabas encandilada con su vampirismo. Por eso me alegro, porque tus acciones ayudaron mucho a que Edward y yo decidiéramos intentar tener una relación.

- Pero… - balbuceó Bella, pero Jacob la calló.

- No tengo nada más que decirte Bella. Así que te pido que te vayas. Edward no debe tardar en llegar.

La joven solo miró mal al chico y lanzando un bufido salió rápido del garaje y de la reserva.

- Edward, sal de ahí que ya te oí. – dijo Jacob yendo despacio hacia el auto que estaba tratando de restaurar.

- Bonito discurso, Jake. – dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa a la vez que salía de su escondite y se apresuraba a quitarle la llave inglesa que tenía su chico en la mano y apresarlo entre sus fueres y fríos brazos. – Debo decir que te veías sexy discutiendo con ella.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó el jovencito sonriéndole pícaramente a su novio.

- Definitivamente. – fue lo que dijo el vampiro antes de apresar los labios de su pareja con los suyos.

Edward sabía que esa explosión de Bella vendría tarde o temprano, pero había pensado que seria dirigida a él y no al menor. Pero tenía que admitir que Jacob había sabido manejar la situación muy bien. Cuando se lo dijera a sus hermanos se iban a partir de la risa. En especial Rosalie, que se había encariñado con Jacob y odiaba a muerte a Bella.

Continuaron besándose y pronto las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro. Edward bajó sus labios y empezó a chupar suavemente el cuello de su lobito, mientras éste solo atinaba a pegarse más y gemir en voz baja. Esos gemidos estaban excitando poco a poco a Edward. Y es que se sentía tan bien el no tener que refrenar su fuerza por temor a dañarlo, que sentía ganas de llegar a más con él. Pero no sabía si Jacob querría eso también.

Por su parte, Jacob se sentía acalorado. Más acalorado de lo normal. Tenía a Edward tan cerca de él, pero no era suficiente para su lobo interior. Necesitaba sentir más de Edward.

Así que llevó sus manos hasta la cintura del vampiro y tiró de su camisa, logrando quitársela sin demora. Ante esto, Edward se le quedó mirando fijamente, a la vez que él también hacía lo mismo con la camiseta de Jacob, pero en forma más lenta. Quería estar seguro de que esto era lo que Jacob deseaba.

- ¿Estás seguro Jacob? – preguntó por si acaso.

- Hazme tuyo Edward. – le dijo el chico besándolo con pasión una vez más.

Luego de eso, el vampiro ya no se refrenó. Tomó con fuerza a Jacob y lo estrelló contra el pequeño auto del taller. Fue bajando sus manos por su musculoso torso y luego llegó al borde de sus pantalones. No dudó en bajar el cierre y bajarle los pantalones antes de comenzar a tocar su miembro por encima de su ropa interior. Veía como Jacob se empezaba a retorcer de placer mientras empujaba contra su fría mano, lo que hacía que el vampiro se excitara aun más.

'_Es perfecto. Es virgen y perfecto y yo seré el único que entrará en su cuerpo por el resto de su vida.'_ Pensó Edward, maniobrando con su propio pantalón y bajándoselo con ayuda de Jacob. Luego le quitó la ropa interior a Jacob mientras éste hizo lo mismo con la de Edward. Ahora si ambos estaban desnudos.

Entonces Edward se puso de rodillas en el suelo y colocando sus manos en las estrechas caderas del menor, fue introduciendo su miembro en su boca. La sensación fría hizo que Jacob gimiera con más fuerza, mientras llevaba sus manos a la nuca del mayor y lo animaba a seguir con sus lamidas. Sentía como cada lamida y chupada de Edward lo llevaba más cerca de su clímax, pero cuando estaba a punto de venirse, Edward detuvo sus movimientos, ganándose un gemido de frustración de parte de su amante. Jacob esperó que se levantara del suelo, para vengarse de la misma manera.

Intercambió las posiciones de ambos, de modo que ahora era Edward quien estaba recostado contra el auto y Jacob se colocaba de rodillas y frente a su excitado miembro.

'_Es enorme. Espero poder tragarlo todo.'_ pensó Jacob acercando su boca al pene de Edward e introduciendo la punta. Ahora fue el turno de gemir de Edward. Se notaba que Jacob no tenía mucha experiencia en eso, pero igual estaba volviendo loco de placer a Edward. Claro que el tener la certeza de que Jacob era inexperto en cuestiones amatorias era algo que ayudaba bastante a la excitación de Edward.

Fue por eso que muy pronto detuvo a Jacob y lo levantó, haciendo que el joven enredara sus largas piernas en su cintura. Lo recostó contra el auto pero sin dejarle bajar las piernas. Luego llevó dos de sus dedos a su boca y los chupó bien, antes de llevarlos a la entrada de Jacob.

Lentamente hundió el primer dedo dentro de Jacob, haciendo que el jovencito gimiera mientras le pedía más. Y Edward se lo concedió. No tardó en hundir un segundo y luego un tercer dedo en su cuerpo, sacándolos y volviéndolos a meter, tocando la próstata del joven y haciéndolo gritar de placer.

Finalmente sacó sus dedos y puso un poco de su saliva en su mano, esta vez llevándola a su miembro para humedecerlo y hacer que la penetración fuera más fácil. Se acercó a su pareja lo más que pudo y comenzó a empujar. Gimió al mismo tiempo que Jacob. Era muy estrecho y lo estaba volviendo loco. Cuando logró entrar completamente en el menor, esperó unos minutos hasta para se acostumbrara y él mismo fuera quien comenzara a moverse cuando se sintiera cómodo. Entonces Edward salió de su cuerpo y volvió a entrar de un solo empujón, el cual los hizo gemir a los dos.

Luego de eso, ambos empezaron a moverse a un ritmo rápido. Jacob enredó sus piernas en la cintura de su pareja, obligándolo a entrar completamente en él y Edward solo atinó a agarrar con fuerza sus caderas, penetrándolo con más fuerza y rapidez. Se podía escuchar el sonido de sus pieles chocando y sus gemidos de placer.

- Mmm…. te amo, jake. – gimió el vampiro, sintiendo que estaba próximo a correrse.

- Yo… yo también… te… te amo Edward. ¡Oh Dios! – gritó Jacob cuando Edward envolvió una de sus manos en su pene y lo empezó a masturbar. Y con un gemido ronco, Jacob eyaculó, manchando la mano de Edward y su propio vientre. Entonces Edward siguió penetrándolo rápidamente hasta que él también alcanzó su clímax, llenando a su amado con su frío semen.

Lograron calmar sus respiraciones y luego Edward salió de Jacob. Jacob bajó lentamente sus piernas hacia el suelo y cuando miró a los ojos a Edward, no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, feliz de haber sido suyo.

El vampiro leyó sus pensamientos y pensó que él también era muy feliz de haberlo hecho suyo. Así como de pertenecerle en igual medida.

Vio que Jacob estaba un poco cansado, así que ambos se vistieron y salieron de ahí. Entraron a la casa de Jacob y subieron a su habitación. Jacob se tiró a su cama y le pidió a Edward que se quedara con él. Evidentemente Edward lo hizo. Se recostó junto a Jacob y no tardó en estrecharlo en sus brazos, sintiendo como lentamente el menor se iba quedando dormido, dibujándose en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa y con una de sus manos sobre su pecho, encima de su inerte corazón.

Edward se quedó en esa posición por un largo tiempo, pensando únicamente:

'_Gracias por imprimarte de mi, Jake.'_

_..._


End file.
